Advertising revenue remains an important component of content provision on the Internet and on other forms of media. As consumers are presented with an increasing number of advertisements, advertisers work to identify ads that are relevant to the consumer and thus more likely to receive attention. Additionally, consumers generate a great deal of data about themselves, as they view and produce content, make purchases, and otherwise interact with online data, that advertisers may use to target relevant ads. It may, however, be difficult to determine what may be relevant to a consumer at a particular moment.